Mind Wipe
by Jorrel Fraajic
Summary: My first journey into the world of fanfics. Intelligence Agent Murphy Krutya runs into trouble when on a mission. Mystery/Suspense/Action - think The Borne series, only with less intrigue and more space. Updates may be sporadic. Rated T for some language.
1. Author's Introduction

Hello, and welcome to my first attempt at a fanfic! :P

Essentially, the story is going to revolve around Agent Murphy Krutya. Krutya is a Rebel Alliance (proper name Alliance to Restore the Republic) Intelligence Operative – a spy, really – whose main goal is to fly to an unknown star system inside his personal T-65BR X-wing reconnaissance starfighter and see what's going on. Some complications come up, and... well, I write a story. The entire idea for this story actually came from reading one paragraph of _Starships of the Galaxy (2007)_ and just started unfolding from there.

Formatwise, most of the prologue is going to be transcriptions from Krutya's own hololog. These will come into play later in the story, but to what extent I'm going to keep hidden. Also, the story itself is going to be mainly told from Krutya's POV: This is deliberate, as I want to keep the suspense and unknown prevalent through the whole story. Krutya's thoughts are specified by the italics inside a paragraph (that aren't the names of ships, etc... use common sense to figure out which is which) There will be times when I break from this – they'll be fairly obvious – but I'm hoping to keep these limited.

Annotations may or may not be provided at the ends of chapters. I'm not sure how I want to tackle it, so I'm purposely leaving it blank for the time being.

Enjoy the read!


	2. Prologue

**HOLOLOG #24-1596-B**  
**Transcription Transmitted by Unit 34109-76a, Agent Murphy Krutya  
Reporting from: Gendevark System  
Encoded using Alliance Encryption Code --#--#--  
Timestamped: 37:7:13**

**STATUS:** All systems at 100 percent, peak efficiency. Arrived in-system today undetected. Successfully established listening post (LP-5581a) in nearby asteroid field. Taken residence in small, gaseous, ionic cluster.

**REPORT:** From my preliminary scannings, the residents of the single inhabitable planet, Gendevark, are lightly armed, defenseless, and lack many technological privileges - including space travel. The planet itself is largely arboreal and flat, with polar ice caps and small, scattered bodies of liquid (presumably water). Standard gravity and atmospheric pressure. Further inspection revealed a small garrison, located far outside the populated areas of the planet. This outpost contains a small barracks, a landing area, and a communications array, and, from what I can determine, Imperial in nature. By tracing the relays, I have also located a small XQ1 space station designated Platform 4, also held by the Empire, lightly armed and armored. Further investigation and study reveal complements of TIE/ln starfighters, as well as smaller portions of TIE/In interceptors and TIE/sa bombers - exact quantity unknown, but I've spotted 10 TIE/ln starfighters at once, practicing formations alongside 6 TIE/In interceptors and 4 TIE/sa bombers. An IPV-1 vessel, designated _Vespir_, was also spotted, albeit briefly, making the jump to hyperspace. A quick cargo scan revealed that the ship contained perishable cargo (possibly food, plant life, or beings). However, a full scan was not possible due to the abruptness of the departure. I conjecture that the ship, or a ship similar to it, will be arriving in-system within the week, due to the nature of the cargoes.

The ion cloud I've hidden myself in has proven itself very useful - while I cannot send relays from inside the craft, all sensor activity continues to work at peak efficiency. Furthermore, the turbulent ionic charges effectively mask my sensor signature. In order to send transmissions, I need only leave the cloud briefly and send off a pre-composed message. Timing is crucial, however; I plan to time my transmission to the outpost's. This should allow mine to reach the hyperlane communications without anyone picking up any stray fragments.

I'm going to start monitoring all base activity - I'll beam the information within the week.

Agent Krutya out. Terminate message.

/static to cut/

* * *

**HOLOLOG #24-1597-B Transcription**  
**Transmitted by Unit 34109-76a, Agent Murphy Krutya  
Reporting from: Gendevark System  
Encoded using Alliance Encryption Code --#--#--  
Timestamped: 37:7:18**

**STATUS:** All systems at 100 percent, peak efficiency. Scanning report 42a-12 transmitted. Successfully launched and positioned additional listening post (LP-5581b) closer to planet. Probe deployed, operating at 100 percent; transmitting data.

**REPORT:** Something is happening. My sensors have picked up added activity surrounding the original outpost. Three additional pre-fab garrisons have been dropped on the planet, flown in-system by an _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer, designated _Imperceivable_. An escort group of two IPV-1 cruisers, designated _Merfank _and _Lehorn_, accompanied the ImpStar. Cargo scans revealed the garrisons and a full complement of troops aboard the _Imperceivable_, troops aboard the _Merfank_, and mining machinery and workers - likely slaves - aboard the _Lehorn_. It appears that the ImpStar is going to stay in-system in orbit above the planet, and the IPV-1s will be moving supplies back and forth at heightened intervals. Likewise, security has also doubled; with the ImpStar came a full wing of TIEs, of varying types - scan revealed the standard 72 starships aboard, though exact typing is unavailable as of now. Patrols have become more frequent, though none of them have approached my station within a 10-kilometer radius, nor either of my listening posts.

Probe #1, designation 823k-a, was deployed successfully, and maneuvered into position just outside the Genedvark's atmosphere. According to plotted data, the probe will descend into the planet's atmosphere and land quite far from civilization. If the probe remains intact, it will be possible to scout out the planet from the surface; percentages place this event at 17 percent.

Hold up... looks like LP-5581a is picking something up. Hmm. Encrypted. First time transmissions coming from the planet have had this sort of security. Odds that my presence is the reason... 12 percent. Let's see. Deewon, you able to crack this? You're done? Good, patch it through to the speakers. Alright, I'm going to attach the file through this transmission.

/static, voice-over/  
This is Commander Ganner, sector G3-a, requesting audience with Admiral Wescott. I've found something of... interest... down on the planet. Something that might interest the higher-ups - perhaps even his Imperial Majesty. I'm having crews prepare my shuttle so I can join you aboard the station. There we can discuss this object.  
/fade to static/

Hmm... I wonder what that object could be. I also wonder why he didn't want to... wait, there's a reply going back to that relay. Hmm. Looks like a two-way line has opened. I'll patch it through once Deewon's done.

/static, voice-over/  
WESCOTT: Admiral Wescott responding. What is this object you've found, and why do you think audience with me is necessary? I'm very busy dealing with these arrivals.  
GANNER: To be honest, Admiral, I don't feel that these channels are all that safe. I want to have a meeting with you so that we won't have to worry about outside listening.  
WESCOTT: You're paranoid, Commander. Why would anyone have any interest out here in the middle of nowhere? I don't even think the Rebel Alliance knows we're operating in this sector.  
GANNER: That may be so. Still, I'd feel much more comfortable if I was explaining this artifact to you in person. Your call.  
WESCOTT: Fine. Bring your shuttle up to the station in an hour. Dock in my private hangar, X1-s, with admission code #3h-097-112-78.a.  
GANNER: Very well.  
/fade to static/

Looks like my presence here has been hypothesized by at least one member of the Empire around this place. I think I'm going to lay low for a bit - let things cool down a bit. I'll report back in a couple of days. Consider the mission failed if you do not receive word within two standard weeks.

Agent Krutya out. Terminate message.

/static to cut/

* * *

**HOLOLOG #24-1599-B Transcription**  
**Transmitted by Unit 34109-76a, Agent Murphy Krutya  
Reporting from: Gendevark System  
Encoded using Alliance Encryption Code --#--#--  
Timestamped: 37:7:30  
_ATTENTION: REPORT INCOMPLETE; Error encountered during transmission_**

**STATUS:** Systems at 90 percent, near-peak efficiency. Scanning reports 4&a-1ERROR IN MESSAGE and 42a-14 transmitted. LP5581-a exhausted, self-destruct mechanism engaged successfully, no detection sensed. Probe entering lower atmosphere, systems holding at 20 percent

**REPORT:** I'm resending this message as I am unsure that my previous log, #24-1598-B, was transmitted successfully, as an ion storm knocked out my transceivers shortly after beginning the transmission. Systems are now repaired and operating at near-peak efficiency; however, I am unsure just how long it'll last.

LP5581-a reached the end of its functional life, and as such I activated the self-destruct sequence. As it was the further listening post from the station, Deewon places the likelihood of detection at less than 4 percent.

Another _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer entered the system, designated _Impersonal_, flanked by a _Victory II_-class Star Destroyer, designated _Viceroy_. Additional TIE units also sent; standard load of 72 aboard the _Impersonal_, unknown accompaniment aboard the _Viceroy_. Patrols have increased dramatically, and have been spread out further; one such patrol reached within 4 km from my location. LP5582-a has still not been approached beyond 7 km.

Wait... I'm picking up something now. Oh... oh no. Deewon, do something about these alarms! Looks like I just lost LP5582-a to... oh no. Deewon, get me a scan on that newcomer, will you? Looks like I've been discovered... Immobilizer-481 cruiser just joined the fray. Gravity well projectors look like they're charging now. I'll attempt an escape to hyperspace as soon as-

Dammit, TIEs approaching my position. I'm in for it now; I'll take out what I can, but I don't need Deewon's calculations to know I've got less than a 1 percent chance of survival. Deewon, you get that scan done yet? Yes? Patch it into the reports; I'm going to try and get this last message off before aborting this mission. Powering engines and weapons now; set remainder of power to the transmitting systems.

Alright, I'm in prime position for transmission... sending now. Come on... work... sent! Hope this info- /static/ can help you in some way; it's time /static/ me to pu- /static/ -t of this mission. May the Force be with yo-

/static to cut/

* * *

**_T-65BR X-wing reconnaissance starfighter, Gendevark system  
During capture._**

"...sent! Hope this information can help you in some way; it's time for me to pull out of this mission. May the Force be with you. Agent Krutya out. Terminate mess-" Krutya looked down at the screen, which showed an error in sending. "Aw, kriff." He could only guess what he was able to send before that interruption. That wasn't the highest on his list of concerns for long, though, as several TIEs rapidly approached his position, their laser cannons primed and firing.

_I can't let them capture me, or my reconnaissance, or my contacts. I've got to pull the plug._ He'd been in all of the simulations, all of the training missions, everything, but he still didn't feel fully prepared to end it all now. _I have a job, though. It's got to be done. Now._

The doomed intel agent reached over to his left, and opened a small, unused panel. "Deewon," Krutya said through the comm systems, "you've been great." With that, he flipped the termination switch. He heard his astromech droid swoon sadly, and a shaped charge go off, effectively ending the droid's life. Almost simultaneously, every system in his craft went dead, the memory wipe complete. A powerful nerve toxin began pouring into his bloodstream. It wasn't long before Krutya started feeling the effects; his heartrate began slowing to a painfully slow pace. _Where's that explosion? Why haven't I been blown up yet? Why..._

Suddenly, Murphy Krutya felt nothing.


End file.
